


Just like that

by Wishy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance dies to save team, Langst, Other, Sad lance, complaining, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishy/pseuds/Wishy
Summary: So basically, Lance and the team were on a mission on some strange planet when they got attacked by some Galran soldiers. But the thing is, is that they don't realize how many there actually were. So when they all split up to fight, somehow Lance finds himself in a storm of ships, and things didn't go as he had hoped, at all. So as he tries to tell his team to help him, he hears them talking about him. And not in the way he had ever hoped.





	Just like that

Nobody saw the ambush coming. The trip was supposed to be simple; help the village take custody back of their planet. But it didn't turn out that way. Instead, in the middle of the mission, a few Galra ships came to ambush them.

The team didn't get unnerved though. They'd fought fleets and been fine before. It would be simple to take down those few ships. So, they decided to make the whole thing a bit more fun for them. After all, they were all in need of a break. So instead of stressing about working together, they split up and allowed everyone to do their own thing for once. And everybody loved the idea. It gave them a chance to prove themselves in ways they can't during teamwork.

So it wasn't strange for the team to immediately run off right as they were told to go. And they all pulled out their best moves. They showed off their abilities like they were some new clothes they'd bought. And over the comms they would boast about their victories against the ships. Exaggerating details about the fight to make it more interesting. It was fun, and for once in a long time, Lance felt like he was doing somethings right.

For once he didn't have to worry about messing someone up. He could just do whatever he wanted. He was free. And because of this, he took down ship after ship, after ship. And each time he'd boast about his win. After all, he was in dire need of some praise. Of anything really. He just wanted the satisfaction of knowing he's not useless. That he is important to the team just like everyone else. But the thing is, is that he knew that even if he got some praise. It would do much. It wouldn't make him feel better. He was to damaged for that.

It had been months since he'd actually been complimented by his whole team. Sure Hunk would be nice and have a small conversations with him until Pidge got there. And Pidge would always ask him to play video games to get her mind off of her work. But he knew that he was being used by them as a distraction. A tool that they could use to waste their time on before they found something, or someone more important than him.

There were only two people on that ship, that actually talked to him because they wanted to. And that was Coran, and for some reason, Keith. He didn't know why, but Keith liked to hang out and train with him a lot. Just to do whatever with him. Lance had always thought that he was just using him for time, but once he started to realize that Keith was actually turning down offers to be with him, it made him pretty happy.

And even though the two only got to hang out a little bit, it still meant so much to him. Even if he was just listening to him most of the time. As long as he was wanted by someone, he felt fine.

And with Coran, Coran was just someone who would listen and answer questions for him whenever he needed it most. Coran also seemed to be a person who genuinely liked Lance's company, and he wasn't the type to say anything mean behind his back. And surprisingly enough, Keith wasn't that type either. In situations when Lance was being put down, Keith would stay quiet instead. And although Lance appreciated that, he couldn't help but wonder what he thought inside his head. After all, Keith had become someone very special to him in the time that they've become friends. In fact, Keith had become so special that it was safe to say that Lance was forming a large crush on the red paladin.

But he never dared to tell him in fear of losing his one true friend.

So as he was fighting some of the Galra ships, he made sure that everyone knew what he was doing, and that he was doing things right. He just wanted some praise from him teammates. Even a simple, "good job!" From them all would've been perfect. But you know what? He didn't get that.

"Stop boasting Lance and get back to work!" Allura commanded through the comm. Lance sighed, "but I am working Allura," he complained to the princess. "No matter, Lance. Just focus on your work instead of boasting. It doesn't really matter."

Lance felt a pain in his chest rise a little, "I'm sorry," he muttered, but nobody heard it, nobody but Keith. "Listen to Allura, Lance. Just get back to work," Shiro agreed with Allura, which got a small, "thank you," from her end.

Lance sighed, "I'm sorry," he repeated a little louder. "Don't "I'm sorry" me, just get your work done." Allura snapped. Lance sighed as he steered Blue in the direction of some more ships. "Atta girl," he whispered to her as she hit a ship with her ice blast, "nice shot!"

Faintly from his comms he could hear Hunk start to boast about a ship he'd taken down. Talking about how amazing it went for him, and just how cool it was. And as Lance waited for Allura to snap at him like she'd done to Lance. He heard her congratulate him. Tell him that he was doing amazing, and to "keep it up."

And that made Lance angry. That made Lance want to yell at her. But, he never he did. He just took a deep breath in and stared aimlessly out to the few ships that were left. But as he stared at them, he started to realize this was a lot more than from when they all started. This whole attack should be over. But for some reason it wasn't, and more ships just kept coming and coming. And only Lance had realized it.

He noticed that the ships were coming from some area near him that was hidden away by a large cliff. And as he fought a few ships, he managed to sneakily get closer to the cliff, only to see that his suspicions were true. Right behind that cliff, was a full on Galra fleet. It wasn't as large as the fleets they faced in the past, but still, it was quite large. Lance took a deep breath in as he stared at it, "hey guys," he started into the comm.

"I think we have a pro-"

"No time for boasting Lance! Get back to work!" Allura cut in.

Lance winced, "I'm not, I ju-"

"What did the princess say?" Shiro asked angrily.

"Not to boast, but I wasn't g-"

"Stop! Just be quiet for a bit. We're all working really hard over here, please try and do the same." Shiro ordered.

"Shiro!" Keith yelled from his comm. "He is doing his part, just listen to him."

"It's fine," Lance muttered, "I guess it didn't matter that much." Lance whispered into the comm before looking ahead at the fleet, pondering about what he could do.

He didn't listen in to what everyone was saying in the comms after that, instead he turned off his comm as crept along the side of the cliff, looking for an opening he could use. And as he looked around, he saw that if he used his jaw-blade in a certain section, it would take everything out. Lance smiled to himself, "this will keep them away," he muttered to himself before patting Blue in reassurance. "We've got this girl," Lance praised her, "and after we've done this everyone will be safe and we can go...home."

He smiled sadly at her as he got her ready, the blade forming in her mouth. They waited for a moment, looking for a good opening time, and once it was insight they jumped off and flew over. They then began to cut through the side of the ship, ruining the many ships inside.

Lance smiled as they pulled away from the fleet, he'd actually done it. He took down all those ships by himself. He beamed as he praised Blue, "you were amazing girl!" But as he looked up, hoping to redirect himself to go find the team. He saw one last ship, just floating there. He cocked his head a the ship, and hesitantly moved forward. But as he got closer, he noticed these "arms" come out of it's side. They were mechanical, and fast as they quickly clutched onto Blue.

Lance gasped as he tried to shake them off, but before he could even count to three, a shock had emitted from the arms and sent the two piling down to the ground. Lance screamed as he tried to get Blue up, but she just kept plummeting and plummeting. She was practically lifeless.

He felt like sobbing as he held her wheel, "come on Blue! Wake up! I need you, girl. You mean so much to me," he cried as he held onto her with all his might. But she did nothing, and before he knew it, they had plummeted against the hard ground. He gasped for air at the rough landed and cried out in pain as he felt his sides. He knew that wasn't going to be fun to deal with later.

Lance groaned loudly as he tried to move over to Blue, pressing any button he could touch in hopes of getting her back up and running. But he couldn't. And what made things worse was that her jaw had been pried open. He froze as he went to look behind him, a tall, purple, Galran soldier stood right in front of him. He gasped as he tried to move away, but he felt one of his strong arms come down on him and hold him in place.

"So you're the blue paladin?" He asked. Lance was at a lost for words as he watched the soldier slowly bring up his sword. "I guess you're not one for talking," the soldier mused, "doesn't matter though. It's not like you'll be able to talk to anyone after this." He explained before raising the sword high into the air, before plummeting it into Lance's chest.

Lance screamed as he felt it go through him, and tears poured down his face faster than ever. "Please," Lance whispered to the soldier, hoping he would have some type of mercy on him. But the soldier only smirked at him as he pulled the sword out of Lance's suit, making it obvious he wanted him to bleed out. Lance screamed as he watched the soldier walk away. "I hope you have a painful demise," the soldier said as he waved goodbye.

Lance grabbed his side immediately, hoping that he could stop the blood in some way. But he was running out of options. "What do I do?" He asked himself. "What would Keith do," he thought to himself before brightening up. He can just tell the team. It'll be fine. All will be fine. So quickly, he turned on his comm, and opened his mouth to tell the team to help him.

But he stopped as he heard their conversation. 

"Ugh, Lance why can't you ever listen, we've been calling you back for the past 10 min." Pidge's annoyed tone poured out.

Lance went to respond to her, just about to explain why, when Allura began to speak.

"Yes, you were supposed to be over here?? Can't you do anything right?"

Lance felt his heart clench, is this how they always talk behind his back? Do they do this to him all the time? He felt small tears rundown his face, "sorry to disappoint," he whispered, ever so softly through the comm. And nobody heard, not even Keith. He was to busy yelling about something Lance couldn't quite make out. If only he had because then he would hear that he was yelling at Allura and Pidge. But Lance was feeling to weak from the blood-loss to realize that Keith had been defending him.

Around that time he began to feel Blue wake up. He smiled as he leaned back, "I'm sorry girl, I got a little hurt." He wheezed. And as Blue felt what was happening to Lance immediately, Blue flipped. She contacted all the lions at once, and took off all on her own, taking him to the castle in hopes to patch him up.

And as she did that she whispered to him, telling him that it was going to be okay. But in all honesty she didn't know if it would. She could feel his life-force flowing away. And at one moment, she felt it disappear completely.

She roared loudly as she picked up her pace. Her paladin was not dead. Her paladin could not be dead.

But as she finally managed to meet up with the others at the castle, she didn't know what to do. She felt like not letting anyone in. She knew he was gone. He was gone, and he left hearing the people he cared about complaining about him. Her paladin was now dead because they couldn't listen to him for once. In anger she roared at them so loud that even behind their hands, they could still hear the loud scream.

"Blue, what's the matter?" Allura had asked, trying to get close to the lion. But Blue flinched away, and instead made notions for the red paladin to come over instead. She heard him defend her cub. So she trusted him, and she let him in. And as the team heard his scream from inside, she let the rest in. She let everyone see what they had done.

Afterwards she then began to explain to them what had happened. What Lance was trying to tell them. She scolded, and let the pure hate slip off her tongue as she spilled everything. She told them everything they had done wrong to him. And the team waited and waited for her to scold Keith and Coran; the two people she hadn't spoken bad about at all. And when they asked why. They found out they were the only ones doing the right things. And then for some terrible reason, she let it slip that Lance had actually fallen for the red paladin, to which the paladin finally burst out into tears. He'd been holding it in the whole time, and he just couldn't do it anymore. Keith knew he was in love with Lance, so this hurt him so hard.

It was terrible. And for days they tried to cope with the loss. They tried to cope with the now hated silence that rang throughout the ship. And they slowly began to realize all that Lance had done for them.

And just like that, they all realized their mistakes.

And just like that, regrets were made.

And just like that, horrid images were pressed inside their brains.

And just like that, they realized, that things will never go back.

And just like that, a certain paladin was broken.

And just like that, a team, that's bond was once tight. Became oh so broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time posting on here, and I got this idea from the tumblr user promptsforvoltron . They came up with this really amazing list of Langst promps, and said that we could write stories based on them, so I decided, "why not?" And wrote this. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
